Brutal Fangs
by KuranYuuki-Sama
Summary: What if Kaname had left Yuuki human just a little bit longer? Would she be fine or would she destroy herself and others as the brutal fangs destroyed her humanity? Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn
1. Breakdown

So this is basically round the time of chapter 34 in the manga and what would of happened if Rido hadn't arrived yet and if Kaname hadn't turned Yuuki yet leaving her to start going crazy without realizing it.

_________________________________________________

Yuuki's POV

I was fed up, today had just been so hot that classes had been canceled for both the day and the night class plus Zero wasn't here either, he was out of town because of something to do with the hunters association. God knows what _they_ wanted with him, last time I heard they were all for executing him along with the vampire senate because he apparently (Which I knew he hadn't) killed the pureblood Hio Shizuka so now what did they want!? I also had a killer headache today, well I've been having killer headaches almost everyday since those horrible dreams and hallucinations started and I'd already fainted twice this month but I was glad that this long day was finally coming to an end.

Everyone had gathered in the third floor common room seeing as it was the only place in the entire girls dorm apart from the kitchen with air conditioning, me Yori-chan and a few other classmates were playing hangman on the big blackboard attached to the wall with comfy sofas surrounding it. The room felt really crowded and my headache began to worsen. "Yuuki are you allright?" Yori asked looking at me all worried, I felt like crying but as usual I smiled and said enthusiastically "I'm fine Yori-chan. Don't worry about me".  
"Your turn Yuuki!" Mizuki-san said waving her hand at me so I got up quickly and headed for the blackboard, it was then things started to blur making the ground seem to race towards my face, instinctively I put my hands out to break my fall and all I heard wad Yori shriek "Yuuki!" then it went black.

----------

Third Person

Kaname stood by the window of his dorm silently gazing out at the rest of Cross academy. The trees swayed silently in the warm breeze and Kaname sighed, it had been one of the hottest days Cross academy had ever had since the night class had been established so everyone was restless and flustered. As Kaname continued to search for Yuuki outside he noticed two day class girls running around screaming, he assumed that all the fuss was just the two girls messing around in the warm summers night. This fact slightly annoyed him as poor Yuuki must have been having a difficult time coping with her prefect duties seeing as she wasn't feeling well and that idiot Kiryuu Zero was out of town leaving her to do all the work. Then the smell suddenly hit him and Kaname took in what he'd failed to notice before, both of the two girls were drenched in blood.

Kaname had bolted out of the moon dormitory and within moments he was stood in front of the day class girls dormitory where the thick sweet smell of blood was emanating from. He ran up the what seemed to be a never ending staircase but stopped in his tracks as he reached the door that opened up into the third floor, there was this awful sound like someone dragging their nails against a black board.

Hesitantly Kaname opened the door, the smell of blood was so strong up here it was difficult not to succumb to bloodlust, even for pureblood with exceptional self control like Kaname and then he saw it. He saw the girl drenched in blood from head to toe dragging the bloodstained knife along the wall as she slowly made her way forward. Feeling Kaname's presence the girl lifted her head up slowly revealing her dark blood red eyes, they weren't like the glowing red eyes of a vampire when it craves blood they were something far more sinister with slits for pupils instead of big round orbs.

"It… It can't be" Kaname thought to himself as he was frozen in place. He'd known it all along somewhere in that mind of his, as soon as he'd smelt the first waft of blood he knew what had happened, he knew who was the culprit but he'd just refused to accept it. "Y-Yuuki…?" was all Kaname managed to say but just as soon as he'd spoken her name she'd lunged at him with the knife…

_________________________________________________

This is my first fan fic, sorry if this chapter is short. I wanted to write it in both first and third person.  
I'm not sure if I'll carry this story on but if you review it then I'd be glad to carry on the story. ^^  
Thank you for reading. :D


	2. Aftermath

My second chapter, Its all from Yuuki's POV but in the next chapter I'll probably do Kaname's POV so bare with me!

______________________________________________________

Yuuki's POV

_Ahh what the hell?!_ Was the first thing that came into my mind, it was strange… like an out of body experience but it was also terrifying.

There was so much blood but there was also thirst, my throat felt so dry like I was wandering in the African planes in the heat of summer without any water.

There was also something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on that even overcame the thirst it was like some raw desire to destroy or anger or something.

I wanted this horrible nightmare to end but it wouldn't.

Then I saw his face, my own personal Knight in shining armor like the water to quench my unbearable thirst slowly bringing me back down to Earth.

But the desire to destroy was too much.

Kowai a child's voice whispered.

And then I lost it.

______________________________________________________

My eyes flew open instantly, thank god that horrible nightmare was over.

My limbs felt numb but they didn't stop me from trying to sit up, on the other hand the iron grip on my right shoulder did though.

"Kaname-sama?!" Was all I managed to stutter as I saw his beautiful face hovering over me.

"Yuuki, I'm glad you've finally decided to wake up. You made me worry." His words, his voice, his looks, like that of a gods. Well of course by any vampire other than a pureblood he practically was a god.

I blushed "Gomenasai I didn't mean to cause you worry Kaname-oniisa..senpai."

My mind went blank for a moment then I saw that awful flashback again, the one with the beautiful woman leaning over me with blood running down her face and an awful sense of grief and loss.

I was back down to Earth again, but with an awful headache this time.

Kaname's face was the first thing my eyes met, his expression unreadable.

I then remembered what I'd said. _Onii-sama?_ What was I thinking?! "Ahh Gomen Kaname, I think I'm just hungry" I flashed a brighter shade of pink.

"Naruhodo Yuuki, I must take my leave now. The night class will become restless in my absence." He walked slowly to the door and I desperately wanted to follow, even so I called out to him. "Kaname-sama when I agreed to become your lover you said you'd tell me of my past. Please Kaname I need to know!" Kaname turned around and I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes, I hated to make him sad.

"Its nearly time Yuuki just be patient."

What?! His words didn't make much sense but before I could ask him what he meant he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After I changed into fresh clothes I went downstairs for something to eat, the chairman wasn't there but Aidou was standing outside. Yes, after I became Kaname's lover he'd ordered the night class to watch over me in his absence.

Aidou looked at me like he was upset with me over something, I ignored this and poured out some cereal.

On the table was this mornings newspaper, before I could take a bite the headline jumped out at me.

_ONE STUDENT CRITICALLY INJURED AND NINE OTHERS WITH MINOR INJURIES IN CROSS ACADEMY ATTACK._

_On Friday night there was a vicious outbreak at Cross Academy a private school with a high reputation. Nine students escaped with minor cuts but the other unfortunate student is currently in a critical condition in hospital. Sayori Wakaba the student currently in a coma but doctors say shes stable…_

I froze for a moment then screamed knocking the cereal bowl to the floor and smashing it. "YORI-CHAN!" I cried.

Aidou had run in to the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

Then it started, the flashback to Friday night. All the blood shed, all the violence it was all me! I had done that to Yori, It wasn't just a nightmare. "It's all my fault" was what I'd barely managed to choke out before I ran up to my room and leaped onto the bed.

After hours of crying I fell asleep.

______________________________________________

My nightmares were filled with the blood of those I loved and when I woke up the room was still filled with blood. I closed my eyes trying to make It go away but it wouldn't.

Zero entered the room and after I nearly strangled him and a brief conversation he left, leaving me in the blood stained room once more.

Just as I was about to give in a miracle happened, Kaname's beautiful form entered through the window.

"Its time Yuuki" he said…

__________________________________________________

WOOOO! Chapter 2 is finished, I'm sorry if this chapter seems boring. I think it kinda drags on. I suck at writing fillers.

Please Review!


End file.
